<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time out by DE600</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723711">Time out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600'>DE600</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corruption [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cg/l relationship, Come Eating, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Corruption, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Hank Anderson (Detroit Become Human), Daddy Kink, Dark Age Play, Dd/lb, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Sexual Fantasy, Small Penis, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's corruption is slow going, but when he starts breaking the rules, Hank sees an opportunity to start moving things along with a little punishment and a little reward</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corruption [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back for round two! Again, please let me know if I've missed a tag. Keep in mind that this is a little on the dark side, Hank is a meanie and is constantly holding himself back from rushing this process along because for some reason the drawn out wait from sex act to sex act is a thing for me.<br/>This is DD/LB I dunno how to tag that though because it's not a tag? This is dubious consent, Connor's not really out here consenting he's just doing as he's told.<br/>Could be read as role play or just a scene I guess but I like it dark af</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go stand in the corner, hands behind your back." Hank said, pointing to Connor's time-out corner. </p><p>"For how long, Daddy?" Connor asked in a small voice.</p><p>"I'd say about as long as you were touching your cock without permission but I know I caught you pretty quick. An hour. That should give you time to think about what you did." </p><p>Connor was still erect, as scary as it was to be caught masturbating, he was still really horny. Daddy grabbing him and making him walk to the living room and reprimanding him was still kind of hot, even though it was embarrassing. Daddy had trained his boy well enough that Connor had begun to associate humiliation with pleasure. But not well enough that he would keep his hands off things that did not belong to him. </p><p>…</p><p>Daddy had been touching him for a little while now, every time Hank told Connor it was playtime, Connor had obeyed, done as he was told. A few times Connor hadn't even wanted to play, but his Daddy always knew how to win him over. He'd say that that was okay, and drag him onto his lap to sit back to chest, hooking Connor's knees over his own and spreading them just enough to follow the rules. They'd keep watching tv, or reading their books, with Connor acutely aware of where he was sitting. Hank would bounce a knee, or both, jostling Connor, making his naked bottom rub on Daddy's lap. Connor would start to feel guilty for denying his Daddy playtime and he'd apologize, but Hank would say that was fine, attention split but still focused on his other entertainment. But Connor knew his Daddy still wanted him, could tell by the kisses being pressed to his neck. He could tell by the hungry pawing of his free hand, rubbing Connor's outer thigh, up and down and up up his hip, spanning his flat stomach and little waist, coming up to hug him around his pecs and nuzzle the crook of his neck and shoulder.<br/>
Daddy would plant kisses while his hand wandered again, Connor couldn't take it and would gride his butt into Daddy's lap, four inches of need standing proud from his own lap. </p><p>"Thought you didn't want playtime with Daddy, little one?" Hank would growl, self satisfied.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm hard, please." Connor would pant.</p><p>"So you admit it? Daddy was right? It is playtime?" And Connor would feel his grin in his bite.</p><p>"Yes, Daddy. You were right, I was stupid. Daddy knows best." And Connor would damn near sob at the grip of a fist around his sensitive little prick and he'd hiccup and scream out his release when Daddy finally gave it to him. </p><p>The pleasure that Connor's Daddy gifted him was starting to make Connor feel different. He didn't feel so aimless without a mission, his programming placated by the activity and extrapolating the future. He now knew what Daddy meant when he called him 'needy' because Connor if Connor wasn't overwhelmed by his orders, if he was left alone or without Daddy's attention, he became very desperate for attention to him and his cock. He sought Hank out for cuddles and quality time, but in the back of his head he knew he wanted to be touched, he didn't want to be naughty. But sometimes his body decided for him and Daddy would stop cuddling to ask what was poking him just to discover that Connor had gotten hard just from being close to his Daddy. </p><p>All of these things were good and okay to Daddy, making Connor hard for his own wishes, Connor desiring touch from Hank independently. So how come every time when Daddy was done playing with him, Daddy would go in the other room to play by himself? It was making Connor feel left out, it was making Connor confused, most importantly it was making Connor greedy. He wanted to play with his Daddy more, but it was still scary, he was still learning about pleasure after all. Daddy said there were lots more things Connor needed to learn about before they could play together. </p><p>…</p><p>Connor had decided he would even the playing field instead. He'd waited until Daddy left to take Sumo on his walk, usually Connor went with them, but he told Daddy that he was tired, and didn't want to put on clothes to leave the house. Connor sold the lie beautifully, claiming that he'd rather be naked in Daddy's bed than anything else, that being nude made him more happy than their walks. </p><p>Daddy had looked at him with suspicion at first, and the sight of it never really left his eyes, but something dark entered them as well. Something that made Connor shiver when he said he'd rather be naked. But he bought it. Hopefully Hank hadn't noticed his little boy chubbing up in anticipation of his naughty plan as he got ready to leave. Connor was way too on edge for Hank not to notice his anticipation, so he left with one final reminder.</p><p>"Connor." He said seriously. "Be a good boy while I'm gone. Do you remember the rules?"</p><p>Connor took a deep breath, blush rising on his cheeks, he forced himself to meet Hank's eyes. Daddy would never find out that he broke the rules, but he still shivered before answering.</p><p>"Little boys don't touch their cocks without permission. And little boys don't come without their Daddies." Connor stated with a small voice</p><p>"And you're not gonna touch that?" Hank pointed between Connor's legs.</p><p>He was getting hard right in front of his eyes, Connor really loved being reminded that he was Hank's little boy, that Daddy controlled him. God this was practically evidence that Connor was planning on being naughty. </p><p>"No, Daddy." Connor lied.</p><p>Hank squinted at his squirming boy, looking him up and down. But he gave Connor the benefit of the doubt. </p><p>"Be good, Connor. Be back in a bit." He said shortly, and left. </p><p>It worked. Connor almost fell to his knees right there in the living room to jerk his cock till he spilled, lying to Daddy was so exciting, his heart was pounding still. But even he knew that he shouldn't break the rules here where he had no chance to hide his crime. </p><p>Connor pinched one of his nipples, delighted that he'd gotten away with his naughty plan, and he hurried to the bedroom, closing the door and sitting on the floor behind the bed, hiding out of sight. Connor was positively giddy and he hadn't even touched it yet. Time to rectify that. </p><p>Just like his Daddy did the first time, Connor massaged his balls, first carefully with his fingertips, rolling each ball in his sack. He hummed and relaxed into his touch, mouth falling open in a sigh as he took them in his palm and gave them a squeeze. It felt.. Really nice, was Daddy lying? He said it wouldn't feel as good if he touched himself, but this was almost better.</p><p>Connor hesitantly looped his thumb and forefinger around the base, like Daddy did when he was teasing his boy. He rocked the loop up and down a little adding pressure and humming at how nice it was. Then Connor got a little idea, sometimes Daddy added something slick from a bottle to his hand before touching Connor, but he didn't know where that was. Maybe..? </p><p>Connor removed his hand and brought it to his face, and licked his palm and fingers until it was all wet the way he liked. He actually really liked licking his fingers, his sensors on his fingers and tongue were advanced and he could get a lot of sensation from them. He sucked on his fingertip as he pulled his hand away and gingerly wrapped it around his cock, squeezing unevenly, giving himself shaking little strokes. </p><p>Connor was trying really hard not to moan out like he did with his Daddy, his little sounds focused in his breath instead. Cute little grunts as he squeezed his dick and small shy panting when his hand sped up. Whining high pitched when he rubbed the head. He looked down at his lap, the tip was so blue and wet peeking out of his fist. </p><p>The sight hit him in the gut, he was so hard, so needy, Connor needed his Daddy, wanted Daddy's big hand on him instead, covering his whole length. Wanted to be ordered to play with his own balls while he was jerked off, even though Daddy had never done that before, prefering to touch all of Connor's sensitive spots by himself without interference. </p><p>Connor just wanted to be his Daddy's little boy. He was so aroused, his body twitching, he could even feel his hole leaking wet, getting his thighs and bottom sticky. That kept happening when he felt like this, he didn't know why but Daddy liked it and that made Connor feel so helpless. Didn't even know what he was doing to make Daddy so interested in him or why it was happening… or why it felt like Daddy was gonna do something awful to him. </p><p>Connor let his head drop back, panting and groaning without restraint, surrounded by the sounds of his bliss as his hand jerked, he felt so good, his cock twitched, he was gonna- so close- </p><p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing." Hank's voice rang through the room, harsh and cold.</p><p>Connor froze, his hand was still on his dick and his whole naked body shivered in fear. The edge he was about to fall over fell away. His pump was pounding and his breathing was erratic. Hank couldn't see him from the door but Connor heard him coming around the side of the bed. Connor looked up at Hank's hardened expression, the fire in his blue eyes. </p><p>"Daddy?" Connor whimpered, finally peeling his hand off his cock and placing the offender on the floor beside him.</p><p>"You looked me in the eye and said you weren't gonna touch your cock. You're a filthy little liar." Hank's chest was heaving in controlled rage.</p><p>"You're right, Daddy. I'm sorry, Daddy." Connor couldn't meet his eyes. He wasn't really sorry yet, he was just scared. He'd never broken the rules before, never made Daddy so mad. He was just curious and upset, the rules were stupid, he just wanted to try it because Daddy was doing it.</p><p>"You're not sorry you did it, you're sorry you got caught. How could my sweet little boy plan to do something so naughty? I thought you were a good boy, but clearly I haven't made the consequences around here clear." </p><p>"I.. I.. Daddy I'm sorry, I didn't think-" A few tears welled up in Connor's eyes, he didn't want to be bad, he just wanted to try it himself.</p><p>"No you didn't think. You've made me very angry, baby. But this is your first time being bad, so you're gonna get time to think." Hank calmed a little, remembering that he hasn't taught Connor very much about his place in an effort to keep the boy innocent and reliant on his Daddy.</p><p> Hank desperately wanted to do something awful to his boy, put him over his knee, spank him till he really cried, until those cheeks had taken on a new color. Would he flush red? Blue? Would his skin recede until Hank was striking his bare chassis? He loved that there was another layer of nudity that he could strip this boy down to. So many ways to torment his little one.</p><p>Like spreading those abused cheeks to reveal a puffy slick hole and finger bang it until Connor was desperately on the edge again. Just thinking about Connor's hole and how bad Connor had been urged Hank to punish the boy with his cock. If he wanted to be a little slut he could be a proper slut and take cock. As it turned out never letting the boy close his legs teased Hank more than it did Connor. Hank wanted to throw him on the bed, shove right in that tight ass and make Connor cry, punish him by hurting him, taking his innocence away. Just wanted to rape the slut already. Not let his little boy enjoy a thing, just force the brat to submit. Make him understand that he was a hole for his Daddy to please himself and nothing more. A fleshlight, a fucking sex toy. Hank wouldn't even let him come, he'd leave him hard and wet and unsatisfied.</p><p>Even if he didn't hurt him, because Hank knew that he couldn't really hurt his baby, denying Connor his orgasm would be such an enticing punishment, he might begin using it today. Or force him through orgasm after orgasm, making him cry and beg and plead until he gave up and let it happen.</p><p>One day Hank would have Connor's complete submission, would own his body without question. He had to remind himself. Patience. One day. This was a first offense, even if it was premeditated. Connor couldn't handle being punished simply for Hank's amusement yet. </p><p>"On your feet. Now." Hank ordered.</p><p>Connor used the bed to help him into a crouch, too aroused to control his limbs enough to stand with grace or ease. He turned around to face Hank, standing with his shoulders back and head down, swaying slightly. He was tall enough that this put his gaze at Hank's collarbones. </p><p>There was very little height difference between the boy and his Daddy, but Connor still felt so small, how broad his Daddy was compared to his own slim shoulders and thin chest. Connor truly wasn't a small man, but standing naked in front of his fully clothed Daddy while he had an erection made him feel like the naughty little boy Daddy told him he was. </p><p>Hank grabbed Connor by the chin and forced their eyes to meet. Connor whined at the contact, whining, wanting still to be grabbed elsewhere, he forced himself to look Hank in the eye instead of looking away. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to be a naughty boy. Daddy, please." Connor begged, trying to lean in so he could be held and touched. </p><p>"You're not getting out of this that easy, boy. You've broken the rules, so you're going to be punished. First offense though, you're usually such a good boy, we haven't had to do this. Daddy's gonna give you a time out and a warning. Hopefully you'll think about what you've done." Hank kept his voice steady and stern.</p><p>"A time out?" Connor's nose wrinkled. </p><p>"I think it's an appropriate punishment for a stupid little boy like you." Hank practically spat out</p><p>Connor felt a pang of arousal at being degraded. Was he really too stupid to know better? Was he naughty because he didn't think it through?</p><p>Hank let go of his chin and grabbed Connor by the wrist, wrangled Connor to walk in front of him like he was being arrested. Hopefully it would drive home that he was in trouble and needed to comply before his punishment got worse. The boy was certainly whimpering and shaking like he was scared of what was going to happen next. </p><p>Hank ordered Connor into his time out corner, decided this punishment would last an hour and settled back on his spot on the couch, setting an alarm. He was still fucking angry about his little boy's disrespect. Connor belonged to Hank, his body belonged to Hank, and every ounce of pleasure that little body was capable of feeling belonged to Hank. Connor's sweet, tight holes belonged to Hank, even if the boy didn't know what they were for yet, Connor was still a virgin and Hank would stake his claim when he was ready. </p><p>He was still debating whether the next step was oral, giving or receiving, or showing Connor how good it feels to have a finger or two between his legs. At what stage would Connor be ready to touch Hank? </p><p>"You should be happy I'm not spanking your cheeks raw, little boy. If I catch you doing this again, you will be spanked." Hank said with a harsh tone. </p><p>Connor squirmed, and bit his lip. Daddy was gonna spank him? Daddy was gonna hit him? Connor's dick throbbed and he rocked his little hips back and forth, almost involuntarily. Apparently his Daddy noticed the naughty movement because the next thing he knew-</p><p>"Parade rest." Hank called out.</p><p>"What?" Connor turned his head to try to look at Hank. </p><p>"Nose in the corner, Connor, " Hank barked, and Connor twitched at the reprimand, turning to face the corner again, "I said parade rest, your hands are covering your ass, little boys should be exposed." </p><p>Connor swallowed and spread his feet to shoulder width, bringing his hands to the small of his back. He was now very aware of his nakedness again. His cheeks were exposed and his legs were spread enough for him to notice everything he could feel between his legs. </p><p>The sounds of both of them taking deep breaths to calm down their emotions of rage or anxiety, and to calm their arousal filled the room. It was all Connor could hear, that and his pump still racing in his chest. </p><p>Connor could feel the wetness coating and dripping from between his legs, probably visible on the inside of his thighs and just under his butt cheeks. Just wet and sticky and shiny. He knew Daddy could see it, knew he liked it. Daddy liked his bottom a lot, he liked rubbing and squeezing it. Liked looking at it, liked spreading it and looking at his hole. Connor didn't know why but it made him feel more vulnerable than when he had to keep his cock exposed.  </p><p>Daddy said he was supposed to think about what he'd done. Connor was just curious, he didn't know why Daddy kept telling Connor no touching, but why he touched himself all the time. He just didn't know why, and it wasn't fair. </p><p>Connor was becoming upset that this wasn't fair, thought that following Daddy's rules was stupid. Hated being put in time out, upset that he was being looked at and not touched. Frustrated that he was getting soft from not being played with and before he knew it he was crying as he stared into the corner.</p><p>"S' not fair, Daddy." Connor whispered and sobbed weakly, wetly. </p><p>His face was all wet, his chest jumping as he gulped for air. And the more he cried the more he needed to cry, whining all dejectedly. But he stopped sobbing as he heard something behind him, was Daddy-?</p><p> </p><p>God it was fucking hot watching him cry all naked in the corner. The timer was almost up and his boy's body was quaking as he cried, breaking down, but staying in position, in his time out corner. Hank decided it was time to try a new step. He pulled his cock out of his pants and started stroking slowly, enjoying the view as it degraded into sobs. Hank imagined they were Connor's sobs of pain as he was belted or fucked. </p><p>Apparently when his hand sped up it made enough noise that Connor startled, the boy gasped and turned his head.</p><p>"Daddy? What are you-?" </p><p>"Face the corner. Stupid boy." Hank's tone scared Connor into another sob as he faced the wall.</p><p>Hank had spat in his hand to get it slick enough to jerk off but he desperately wanted to slick his palm with the fancy cyberlife lube that had leaked from his baby boy's ass down his thighs. Maybe he'd forgo masturbating altogther to just go close the slut's legs and rut between his thighs. Connor would be so scared and confused and turned on when Hank's cock hit his cock and balls. God he wouldn't know why Daddy was doing that to him- Hank's train of thought was interrupted by the timer going off. </p><p>"Don't move yet, stay where you are." Hank ordered, a little breathless.</p><p>Connor whined, but did as he was told.Hank slowed down his hand until he felt like letting go, then pulled the waistband of his boxers back into place, covering his cock, but left his pants undone. He caught his breath, still enjoying the view of his squirmy boy holding position. </p><p>"Connor. Come here." Hank tapped the couch cushion beside him. </p><p>Connor sniffed and turned around, wiping his face clean of tears. His face was all flushed, his nipples were hard but his cock was soft. Connor kept making uncomfortable faces as he walked to the couch to sit down, his thighs making sticky wet noises. Good thing the couch was leather, otherwise Connor wouldn't be allowed to sit anywhere with his soaked little bottom. He sat with his knees spread with his naughty hands sat beside him, not looking at Hank with his head down. Hank turned towards him and pet his head.</p><p>"Hey, pretty boy."</p><p>"… Hi, Daddy." Connor said apprehensively.</p><p>"Wanna tell Daddy why you started crying? I'm betting it's got something to do with why you were being naughty." </p><p>Hank wasn't letting up. He had to know why Connor broke the rules so he could prevent the behaviour in the future. He stared Connor down and kept petting his hair.</p><p>"It's not fair, Daddy. How come you can touch my cock and your cock but I can't touch anything? Every time you make me come you go come by yourself. It's just not fair, Daddy. You can touch your cock but I can't touch my cock, and I was really close!" Connor rambled his adorable complaints about the rules, looking like he was gonna cry again. </p><p>Hank was pretty sure he knew what the solution was. He took Connor's hand and laid it on his cock.</p><p>"If you wanna touch a cock so bad, little boy, you can touch mine." </p><p>This was it, really testing what Connor's limits are, he seemed a little shocked, finally looking over and meeting Hank's eyes. Steady blue fixed on unsure brown. Hank was almost worried he'd gone too fa'<br/>
but the boy seemed actually very interested in his Daddy's cock, eyes trailing down Hank's body and landing at his groin where his hand was.</p><p>"I think you should take it out, little boy. Going on about how it's not fair, why don't you make me come for a change? Think I deserve a thank you for taking care of you, teaching you what coming is, making you feel good. Return the favor, Connor." </p><p>Connor swallowed hard and licked his lips. His wet watery eyes were fixated on his hand on his Daddy's cock. </p><p>"I said, take it out. Be a good boy." Hank said sternly.</p><p>Connor nodded this time, turning towards Hank, sitting up on his knees instead, little half hard cock resting in his lap as he pulled his Daddy's underwear down revealing a very large cock. He tried to wrap his hand around it the way he did his own cock, but it didn't really fit, barely covered half the cock. He looked so intimidated.</p><p>"I think you need to use both hands, little boy." Hank whispered.</p><p>He liked the one hand on his dick, he liked the second one too, but he needed Connor stroking it. This was the problem with training boys, they don't know what they're doing. He couldn't wait to fuck that throat, or stick it in his ass. The inexperienced jerking felt nice but it really wasn't gonna do it for him. Hank felt surprised that Connor had been able to get himself close so fast, his little boy must be so sensitive. </p><p>Hank was making appreciative hums as his cock was explored by the little plastic hands, the boy was making progress buuuut-</p><p>"Connor, sit up for me, c'mon, up, up." </p><p>Hank gently persuaded Connor to rise up on his knees, his ass had been resting on his calves and feet, now he leaned on Hank with his ass out in the air while Hank groped between his thighs, collecting slick on his hand. </p><p>"Daddy? Oh! What are you doing?" Connor said, all confused.</p><p>"Killing two birds with one stone, sweetheart. You're all wet here and I'm not, now why don't you touch your cute little bottom and get your hands wet too?" Hank said, biting and kissing at Connor's collarbone as he groped. </p><p>Hank pulled back to see Connxor blushing as he reached between his legs to slick up his palms. Hank stroked himself, relishing the feeling of his own hand and the warm lube that leaked out of his boy's hole. He wiped his hand on Connor's tummy when those shaky hands came back to rub his cock. Connor whined and his rhythm stuttered, he liked having his belly touched. </p><p>Connor experimented with grip and rhythm on his cock, keeping him stimulated and hard even if he couldn't chase his orgasm like this, Connor seemed to be enjoying it anyways. Hank let his mind drift into fantasies, thinking about rubbing Connor's cute, twitching tummy while Hank was fucking his ass, trying to feel his cock through that little body. Maybe that would work better if Connor had a pussy, Hank was sure androids could swap that stuff around. Maybe he could suggest it, make Connor wanna please his Daddy by offering up another wet hole for him to fuck. Maybe he could demand it one day, make it clear that Connor's body belonged to him. </p><p>Speaking of which, that straining prick in Connor's lap was starting to look enticing. Hank took it in his palm, surprising his boy, who's whole body almost crumpled as he moaned out. </p><p>"Oooh Daddy, I thought I was.. Too naughty." Connor panted out.</p><p>"I might forgive you, might even let you come if you're good. If you keep being bad I don't think you'll get to. Let's try something hmm?" Hank mused.</p><p>He kept stroking Connor with his left hand, but his right wrapped around the hand at the base of his cock, squeezing those skinny fingers tighter and controlling the rhythm. Connor's other hand let go of his Daddy's cock in suprise, well, Hank didn't need that one stroking but he needed to do something with it. </p><p>"Here, use that hand, do this for me." </p><p>Hank demonstrated how he wanted his tip played with on Connor's cock until Connor tried it for himself.</p><p>"There you go, good boy." Hank praised, finally enjoying the sensation on his cock. </p><p>Hank let his head fall back, the friction on his shaft was heavenly, twitching plastic fingers held in a squeeze by his own bigger, warmer hand, Connor's other hand applying pressure and attention to his head. It was all so warm and slick and wonderful. Connor whining all needy in his ear was making him rock hard too, leaning on his shoulder, his little hips humping into his Daddy's other fist. </p><p>Connor was such a cute little boy, and he was doing well, but Hank had said maybe. Maybe he'd let him come. Connor was being a good boy, he'd stayed in timeout, he was touching Hank's cock for the first time and honestly that should be enough repentance, Connor had served his time. But Hank was still a little angry that he'd played with something that wasn't his in the first place. </p><p>Had he earned it? Maybe, but the slut didn't deserve to come. </p><p>Hank watched Connor, watched for the signs that he was getting close. The way the flush spread over his cheeks, creeping up his nose. The delicious sounds pouring out of that pink, fuckable mouth. The stutter of his hips.</p><p>"Daddy. M'close, Daddy, daddydaddydaddy. Close- please no!!" </p><p>Connor cried at the cruel edging, cock dripping with his precum as his Daddy let go, grabbed him by the ribs and pulled him in to bite the thick silicone of his throat. Connor wailed when he felt the teeth marks dent him and it just made his neglected cock throb more. </p><p>The boy was light enough that Hank could pick him up and toss him on his knees in front of Hank. Connor was crying again, something about his cock and balls hurting, Hank wasn't paying attention, repositioning the hands on his cock back into place. </p><p>"Shut up! I said shut up, little boy!" Hank barked, secretly hoping to scare Connor into crying more.</p><p>"But Daddy it huurts, I gotta cuum." Connor whined, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, trying to take his hands back.</p><p>"No you don't, now stroke it, slutty boy, make Daddy come." </p><p>Hank took control of both the boy's hands, jerking himself off and rubbing his head. Fuck his balls were drawing up, it felt so good, felt so good to torture Connor. Even just a little bit. </p><p>Hank looked down at Connor, the tears filling those big brown eyes, pouring down blue cheeks. Those plush pink lips, Hank wanted Connor's tongue licking the tip, wanted to slot his cock in that wet mouth. Make Connor choke. C'mon, faster. Tighter. Wanted to take his little boy, shove his face down all the way to his crotch, slip into the tight ring of his throat. C'mon, almost, like that, like that, yes! </p><p>Hank groaned, coming between Connor's fingers, pulsing in their shared grip, making them stroke slow and steady. Oh fuck that was good. </p><p>Hank let Connor's hands go so he could milk the last drops of come out of his dick. He was so tired and satisfied that he almost missed the way Connor inspected his dirty hand.</p><p>"Good boy, baby. Did so good, I'll clean you up in a minute." He mumbled, his orgasm took a lot of energy out of him, but he started at a scene from his wet dreams.</p><p>Connor was licking his hand clean. First little licks, inspecting the taste, then swiping the whole of his tongue across his palm and sucking on his fingers, licking between them. He'd closed his eyes and was just licking his hand like a cat. Hank felt a grin break out across his face. Fucking perfect.</p><p>"What a good boy, eat it all up. Is it yummy?" Hank cooed, rubbing his boy's cheek in praise.</p><p>"Mmhmm!" Connor nodded and looked up at Hank, love and desperation in his eyes. </p><p>"I think you missed some, here you go." </p><p>Hank fed him what was on his hands, petting his soft brown hair with his clean hand. He glanced down, Connor was still hard. But he was obediently not touching. Connor opened his mouth and Hank knew damn well what he was going to ask for. And with a grin he said. </p><p>"No touching, pretty boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hank is a mean, mean, Daddy and I like that shit.<br/>Constructive criticism and sexual suggestions welcome!<br/>Come yell at me at dirty-droids on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>